


Colours

by RachelDanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I don't know how I managed this bUT I DID, M/M, NO DEATH, Seriously this is way too sweet, Soulmate AU, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, fluffy like cotton candy, sweet nothings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both remember when their world slowly but surely burst into colours, remembers the awe and excitement at seeing the different shades all around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours

His very first colour was gold.

After a very quiet few seconds, he grins and thinks, _so this is where it begins,_ and throws the blonde haired a wide grin and apologizes for hitting him with the basketball, the latter blinking in surprise as Aomine makes his way back to the gym. He likes to think that the first colour Kise sees was dark blue, even thought it wasn’t true.

They don’t discuss it much after that. They don’t go up to one another to yell, blush and scream things like. ‘ _you’re my soulmate, please go out with me!’_ as some of the girls in their school annoyingly did when colour first greeted their line of sight.

He wasn’t as picky as people thought he was. He didn’t mind that his soulmate was a man, with broad shoulders and harder, stronger arms. Not the female he had in mind with big breasts that he could admire, soft arms and hands he could appreciate. He didn’t mind, yet alone care. Maybe he was just giddy that he had found the person meant for him.

‘His eyes are pretty.’ Aomine constantly thinks, remembers the day he first set eyes on Kise, bright eyes widening in shock, surprise, before it shifted to something akin to annoyance at having been hit on the head by a _ball_ of all things. He remembers Kise stepping into the gym and staring at Aomine with emotions he couldn’t identify swimming in the pair of bright eyes.

They never brought it up, but that didn’t mean that they treasured that moment any less. They both remember when their world slowly but surely burst into colours, remembers the awe and excitement at seeing the different shades all around them.

Aomine remembers the green of trees while they walked home together that evening, the orange of the setting sun and the flush on their cheeks while they held each other’s hands. He remembers thinking about what colour the sky would be at night, in the mornings and afternoons, and if it was any different in some other parts of the world.

His favourite colour was gold.

Not because it was the first colour he saw _._ He likes the colour gold because it was the colour of the sun, the leaves that would fall in autumn, the occasional pair of jewelry Kise would wear for his photoshoots. It was because at the mere mention of it, Aomine’s very first thought would be _Kise. Kise is gold. Kise is gold and dazzling and I can’t look away._

He likes the colour gold because it was the colour of Kise’s eyes, vivid and jubilant.

 

* * *

 

 

 

His very first colour was orange.

He stares at the basketball that hit his head, already in the hands of its player that was retreating back into the gym. He sees a flash of colour he doesn’t recognize, knowing only black and white- and his breath hitches at the realization that _this was his soulmate._

And so, he steps into the gym, catching sight of the person he wants to see immediately, and his world slowly starts to build up colours as he continued staring at the man who had hit his head.

He remembers feeling a little dizzy, not actually having thought about finding his soulmate in _middle school_ , where he has yet to truly find himself and to decide where he stands in this place called life. He remembers the disbelief that his soulmate was this rough, basketball loving idiot and thinking if he could even _kiss_ this guy. But then he sees the grin that spreads across his face and Kise thinks that it was stupid of him to even think that.

Aomine Daiki was his soulmate, and he would love every inch of him.The second colour he sees is dark blue. The colour of Aomine’s hair. And he loves it as much as his favourite colour.

His favourite colour was brown.

It wasn’t the dark blue that people expected him to favour, it was the brown that painted the bark of trees as they walked home together, hand in hand. It was the brown of the birds that liked to perch on the roof of their school while they goofed around, the brown of milk chocolates that Aomine had first given him for valentines with a very evident blush on his face.

It was because at the mere mention of it, Kise’s first thought would be _Aominecchi. Aominecchi having his arms around my waist, of sleepy days under the blankets where his arms would be holding me close and never showing a hint of letting me go._

He likes the colour brown because it was the colour of Aomine’s tanned arms, strong and protective.

 

* * *

 

 

 

They like the colour blue.

It was the colour of Aomine’s eyes that Kise adores, despite it not being his favourite. He watches it spark during basketball games with him, watches it change shades depending on his mood, watches it light up whenever he was around him. 

It was also the colour of their school bags, abandoned on the desks of their classroom as they snuck kisses after the bell rang, hands trailing over bodies, chuckles and squeals leaving lips without any restraints.

Additionally, the colour of their Teikou jerseys, tucked away in their homes, holding bittersweet memories that neither of them wanted to let go of. Teikou was were they first met, after all.

Kise’s Kaijou jersey was blue; the colour that dances around the court when their respective teams go up against each other for whatever championship was going on. That didn’t matter; they were just playing against each other, to see the flashes of blue on court, to see the colours that no one else could.

It was the colour of Kise’s earing, having changed it just for Aomine, knowing he likes it. Likewise, Kise likes the small metal ring hanging off his ear, reminds him of Aomine on the lonely nights where he flies people around the world, reminds him of the police uniform Aomine wears to work, reminds him of the hair and the eyes and just plain _Aomine._

It was the colour of the sky as they lay down by the hill with a blanket underneath their bodies, laughing about silly things that wouldn’t make sense to anyone else but them.

Their hands interlocked under the sun, the sapphires that were embedded in their wedding rings sparkling proudly on their fingers.

 

 

Colours surrounded them, and the breeze blew leaves into their faces, making them laugh, pressing kisses on each other’s faces, happy and content.


End file.
